


Dancing For A Queen

by brilliantbecca94



Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mentioned polyamory, Sort of Submissive Uma, Strip Tease, Teasing, Throne Sex, Uma's Throne, Ursula's Fish and Chip, Vaginal Fingering, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbecca94/pseuds/brilliantbecca94
Summary: Syrena decides that Uma is under too much stress and uses a trip to the Isle, the Chip Shoppe and Uma's throne to help her girlfriend relieve some tension.
Relationships: Mentions of Harry Hook/Original Female Character, Mentions of Harry Hook/Uma/Original Female Character, Uma/Original Female Character
Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561966
Kudos: 22





	Dancing For A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only claim Syrena as mine. Nothing else.
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Hello All!
> 
> I've had this in the back of my mind for a while now and have been working on it on and off for a few weeks and finally feel satisfied with it.
> 
> As a preface, this has not been edited as my dearest editor is sick, but I wanted to post it anyway because it's taunting me every time I open my laptop and see it sitting there.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the songs I envisioned, they were Lindsey Stirling's Lost Girls, The Arena, and The Phoenix. For the first two, there's no particular order and in my mind, they sort of become a jumble together. But the end song is solely The Phoenix and I was a bit inspired by the Matching scene in Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Season 2, Episode 3, which is also where I first heard The Phoenix.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this. Happy reading! :)

Syrena's eyes drifted around the empty eatery. Taking in the mismatched tables and chairs, some round and made from broken cable reels, others square and handcrafted from old planks and beams haphazardly nailed together. Each one had a different tablecloth covering the worn surfaces, floral prints of varying colors and bouquet arrangements, faded with age and hard use but still charismatic and charming in their own way.

From her place seated on the long banquet table that served as a barrier to the kitchen and was, by the repeatedly carved initials H.H., a favorite of Uma’s closest crew members, she could see the whole of the restaurant before her.

The scuffed floors, chipped and cracked with age, told their own story and Syrena smiled to herself as she imagined a small mocha skinned girl running back and forth from the kitchen, delivering trays and taking orders, her turquoise braids bouncing around her as she hustled to keep the customers…well not happy really, as the signs decorating the wall clearly stated that was not a priority here, but fed at least.

Uma had told her, many times, that she’d worked in her mother’s restaurant since the day she could walk and Syrena wondered what a tiny Uma would have been like, before years of cruelty and hard knocks had molded her into the hard-edged woman she knew now.

She liked to think that as a young girl, Uma was wide-eyed and innocent, sweet even, but doubted the possibility with a mother like Ursula.

Still, the picture in her mind of a short, skinny girl with braids that nearly touched the floor and an oversized tricorn hat that had to be pushed up out of her eyes as she moved perched precariously on her small head made Syrena giggle.

“What are you out there smiling at?” Uma barked from the kitchen where she was working on closing counts and last items of clean up.

Since the barrier came down, Uma didn’t spend nearly as much of her time working at Ursula’s Fish and Chips, her full class schedule at Auradon Prep and her work as Head of Diplomatic Relations between Auradon and the Isle were full-time jobs on their own. But every few weekends, when the princes and princesses of the sparkling city got to be too much for her, Uma would return to pick up a few shifts and blow off some steam on familiar turf.

Usually, Syrena didn’t come. Uma preferred she stay away from the Isle, even as it was being repaired and rehabilitated, she didn’t want to risk Syrena getting in any kind of trouble with some of the villains less willing to be reformed.

The irony of her concern wasn’t lost on anyone in their friend group, least of all King Ben who had himself been taken hostage upon his first visit to the Isle by none other than Uma herself, a fact that was a common joke among them now.

But this time Syrena had insisted on coming, had forced Uma to put her to work in the Chip Shoppe and had spent the majority of the day running trays and taking orders under Uma’s constant supervision.

She’d had a plan for the two of them since Uma had come to their dorm frustrated and fuming and itching for a fight Thursday night.

She didn’t like seeing Uma so stressed out and recently, that was all it ever seemed like her girlfriend could feel anymore. So, the plan had begun to hatch and with the help of Evie, Harry, and the now-empty restaurant, it was time to put it into motion.

Syrena’s eyes flicked to the faded aqua and crème throne perched at the end of the stage’s catwalk, another smile dancing at the edge of her lips.

Uma’s throne was one of her few treasures. She’d crafted it herself, sanding and painting and meticulously placing each shell, starfish and sea flora she could find until it was the cherished piece of furniture she saw now.

A throne fit for her queen, her sea goddess. One of the loves of her life.

“You’re drifting,” Uma scoffed, her voice much closer now and Syrena jumped a bit, turning to see her girlfriend smirking at her from the other side of the table.

“I’m just thinking…are you sure no one else is going to come in?”

“Didn’t work you too hard, did I, princess?” Uma’s sultry voice teased, “I told you, you didn’t have to come.”

“I know. And you didn’t, I had fun.” The dry scoff the turquoise haired girl let out made Syrena stand to turn and face her, “I did! And I’d do it again, too, if it meant getting to spend more time with you.”

Lightning quick, Syrena leaned across the table and closed the gap between herself and Uma, touching their lips together in a chaste and playful kiss.

“I just want to make sure we’re alone now.”

Uma frowned skeptically but nodded.

“The door is locked, Cook is gone. No one’s comin' to bother us. We can head to the ship for the night.”

“In a bit. I want to do something first…”

The incredulity on her girlfriend’s face deepened with each word and Syrena felt her confidence waiver.

She’d gone over this plan a dozen times with Harry and Evie, both assuring her that it was one that Uma would appreciate and enjoy. But her wary sea-witch was a hard one to get anything by and the more she spoke the more suspicious Uma got.

It was now or never.

Sink or swim.

Cat or mouse.

Squeak.

Swallowing the urge to retreat and go back to the Lost Revenge with Uma, Syrena stepped back from the table and crooked her finger, calling the girl to join her in the center of the room. Uma followed, swaggering around the long table, arms crossed under her chest, face an unreadable mask.

When she was standing in front of her, Syrena reached out, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together so she could draw Uma over to the throne, pressing gently on her leather-clad shoulders, patiently urging her to seat herself in her rightful chair.

“What are you doing?” she asked and Syrena was pleased that she heard more curiosity in the girl’s tone than wariness.

Syrena leaned in and kissed her again, deeper this time. Their lips melding together in a well-rehearsed dance that she almost let herself fall victim too when Uma tried to tug her down onto her lap.

Pulling away was hard, but the redhead managed it with a discouraging hum, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and wagging her finger playfully as she retreated to hop up onto the stage.

She took a moment there, toying with her phone to find the right song on her playlist and simultaneously unlacing and toeing off the borrowed combat boots.

Even after rehearsing this, both on her own and with Harry, she hadn’t figured out how to ‘sexily’ remove her shoes and socks. And rather than have Uma laugh at her attempts, as Harry had, and ruin the whole mood, she decided that taking them off and nudging them to the side before she began was a better plan.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Uma asked again, sounding bored and annoyed.

Syrena glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, slumped in the throne, chin propped up on one fist and lips pursed in an unamused pout.

Instead of answering, she scrolled faster through her music, letting out a triumphant noise when she found the one she was looking for before tapping play and propping the device, speakers up, against her boot before practically skipping back to the end of the catwalk and hopping down to stand before Uma again.

She captured the girl’s pouted lips with her own as the music started. Uma had forgone her usual coconut flavored lip gloss and as Syrena kissed the bare caramel-colored lips, she found herself missing the usual sticky sweetness of them.

But when Uma’s lips parted for her and their tongues met, she forgot about the missing saccharine flavor as she was indulged in the taste of the bitter black Slop Shop coffee they’d shared earlier.

The goblin made coffee was much better this way.

The soft, lilting opening of her chosen song filled the empty air, beat steadily growing and Syrena moved with it.

Sliding herself over Uma’s lap, trapping her with one leg on either side of Uma’s strong thighs, she rocked gently to the bewitching sounds of violin mixed with electric beats, getting a feel for the rhythm she was already well versed with.

She ran her fingers along Uma’s sharp cheek, moving to follow the path with her lips. She smiled against Uma’s throat, feeling a bolt of repletion shoot through her when Uma tilted her head back against the chair to give her better access.

Uma wasn’t ever one to make a lot of noise during, but this small gesture was as good as any moan and Syrena relished in it.

She trailed open-mouthed kisses along Uma's tender throat and was rewarded with a pulse that skipped a beat.

She teased the soft skin at the back of Uma's neck with her nails, toying with the soft hair there and earned a purr that only she could feel rumbling through Uma's chest.

Every reaction she received made her feel seductive and powerful.

Syrena ran the fingers of her free hand through Uma’s turquoise and black braids as they fell around them like a curtain and relished the breathy sigh her girlfriend let slip.

When she returned to the sea-witch’s plush lips, and the black coffee lingering on Uma’s tongue, she wasn’t surprised when her girlfriend pushed back. It was an attempt to take control of the kiss using sharp nips that Syrena returned in kind. She could feel her girlfriend’s frustration grow with each denial the redhead gave to relinquish control and it made her grin wildly.

When Uma tried to grab her, Syrena caught her wrists, holding them against the arms of the chair with little effort, her girlfriend’s shock at being physically combated by the usually docile girl leaving her easy to manipulate.

Syrena broke the kiss to smile and shake her head, pecking the girl sweetly on the nose when she tried to chase her for another before rising to walk backward to the stage, fingers toying with the thin zipper of the red leather vest Evie had crafted for this occasion.

Her eyes never left Uma’s, feeling the pressure of those polished mahogany depths like a physical weight as she tugged the zipper down so slowly, she could hear each metallic click echo in her mind.

The butter-soft leather slipped down her arms and she tossed it to the side with a gentle flick of her wrist, watching Uma’s gaze follow it for a split second, giving Syrena the time she needed to push herself up on the stage.

When Uma’s eyes returned to her, Syrena had already started playfully tugging and dipping the waistband of her leather leggings, teasing her sea-witch with swift peeks of lace covered porcelain skin, her hands shaking as excitement and adrenalin coursed through her.

She rocked her hips to the quickening music, taking cues from the varying tempos of the pulsing beat as she hooked her fingers further in the waistband and pushed against the tight material, exposing a new inch with each motion until she was bent at the waist to release her calves and feet from the suffocating leather.

She caught a glimpse of Uma leaning forward in her throne to watch each movement with rapt interest.

It made Syrena feel powerful to know that she had managed to captivate her girlfriend. The usual light color of Uma’s mahogany eyes had darkened to black coffee as her tongue slipped out to wet her lips.

Heat flooded her core as Uma’s gaze scorched her. She straightened, smiling slyly and kicking the leggings away with a quick swipe of her foot.

She held her breath as she waited, nearly bare in the middle of Ursula’s Fish and Chips, for Uma to take in the crowning jewel of the surprise.

The dark flash of ardent desire that flared in the black depths didn’t disappoint.

Of all the clothes Evie had created for this night, the lingerie was her absolute favorite. Syrena hadn’t even shown Harry the beautifully crafted item, wanting it to be for Uma alone.

The airy lace of the one-piece was a sea-foam turquoise, Uma’s favorite color, that popped against Syrena’s alabaster skin. The high collar that tied behind her neck left an expanse of tantalizing flesh visible from her collarbone to just above her navel, with small violet flowers embroidered into the lace-paneled sides that covered her breasts and hips.

It was feminine and pretty, accentuating her hourglass figure and willowy limbs.

She’d never worn anything like it before and something inside her fluttered that it was Uma seeing her in it for the first time.

Again, she could feel the weight of Uma’s eyes on her, trailing over the lace, dropping to the opaque mesh that did little to conceal the smooth flesh of her mound. The turquoise haired girl’s pink tongue slipped out again to wet her lower lip before she drew it between her teeth, gaze gliding back up with lazy appraisal.

Syrena shivered in delight. Her core throbbed, pulsing in time to with her heartbeat, warmth spreading through her to settle between her thighs. She could feel the dampness growing, the mesh sliding against her sensitive center each time she moved.

From the way Uma was shifting in her throne, Syrena imagined she wasn’t the only one affected.

There was a brief silence as the song ended and the next one began and Syrena readied herself for the second act.

The nervousness returned, detractor thoughts running through her head.

What if Uma didn’t like this? What if she laughed?

Harry had laughed during Syrena’s rehearsals, only when she’d stumbled over her own feet trying to take off her boots. But through the rest, Harry had hardly been able to control himself and the end result had been…explosive.

But her boyfriend was easy to please.

Her goddess of the sea was not.

But the dark, hungry eyes that were honed so intently on every small movement she made shined a spotlight on her gloomy thoughts and sent electric confidence sparking through her. Her hips started to sway in time with the coursing beat, echoing loud in the silence of the empty restaurant. Uma’s eyes tracked her, and the worry began to dissipate.

Moving off the stage, the redhead moved around the throne like a May Pole. She’d chosen this song because it was darker, the beat faster and more seductive and feeling it flow through her now, as she twirled and rubbed and writhed with it, she’d decided she’d made a good choice.

She teased Uma with feather-light touches, allowing the girl only the briefest of contact with her lest she tries to end the dance too soon.

When she perched herself on Uma’s lap, straddling her thighs, the usually dominant girl tried to lock her into place with firm hands on her hips, fingers teasing the edge of the silky-smooth lace before slipping underneath to caress one supple breast.

Syrena allowed the touch, leaning into the hold to nuzzle and nip at Uma’s throat and jaw. Her hands fell to Uma’s shoulders, the rough mesh material of the sleeves tickled her palms. Her hips rolled against Uma’s with the gentle repetitiveness of waves washing up against the shore.

Her chest heaved with the effort of her dance and the arousal pounding through her veins. Uma’s firm but gentle cupping and groping of Syrena’s breast had her shifting and rocking more firmly against her girlfriend’s hard body, the heavy dampness settling between her thighs was getting worse and the movements were causing the mesh at her center to pull taut and rub against her clit.

Syrena attached her lips to Uma’s again, her fingers moving from the girl’s shoulders to unzip the teal vest she wore and slide her hand under the shirt beneath. She swallowed the small, husky gasp that escaped as her hand cupped Uma’s own heavy breast through her bra.

The dark look in Uma’s black eyes when they parted from the kiss sent a shiver down Syrena’s spine and when her hand moved from where it had been holding her hip to grasp firmly at her ass, dragging her even closer to Uma, it was clear that she’d had nothing to worry about in pleasing her girlfriend with this endeavor.

Uma’s rough hand slid around Syrena’s scarred thigh, ready to assist with the growing ache at the red head’s apex, a smirk curling her full lips as her control seemed to return.

But this wasn’t about Syrena.

No matter how good she knew she would feel if she let Uma have her way, Syrena had to pull herself up.

She rose, pulling Uma’s calloused fingers from inside her top and using the hold to tug Uma up and into a rough kiss filled with tongue and teeth.

She made quick work of Uma’s top, shoving the teal vest off her shoulders and tossing it aside to join her own while Uma gripped at her hips and waist, nails scoring her through the lace. For a brief second, Syrena feared her girlfriend may rip the delicate fabric, but she shook the thought away, the prospect of her goddess literally tearing her clothes off was thrilling and it sent a lightning bolt of heat straight to her center.

They parted only long enough for Syrena to pull Uma’s black shirt over her head, Uma nipping at the red head’s full lower lip as she drew them back together, a husky chuckle escaping her at Syrena’s panting whine of approval as her hands explored smooth café au lait skin before diving for the fastenings of Uma’s pants to push them down and kick them away.

When Uma started to try and unfasten the thick band of the one piece’s bra, Syrena shoved her away with a teasing smile.

“Sit,” she ordered, voice soft and breathy.

“You givin' me orders now?” Uma asked with another husky laugh, not quite able to work up her usual cackle through her own breathlessness.

“It’ll be worth it.”

With another gentle push, Uma was seated again, leaning against the high back and arms outstretched, palms up waiting for Syrena’s next move. Looking every bit, the queen she was meant to be.

The redhead didn’t disappoint, dropping to her knees to crawl forward between Uma’s parted thighs.

Fingers trailed feather-light up Uma’s strong calf, nails tickling over her ankle and drawing teasing patterns up to her knee. Her lips followed the path, teeth nipping the tender flesh gently. When she reached the edge of Uma’s panties Syrena pulled back to start the same torturous journey up the other leg.

On the second pass, she traced her tongue along the edge of lace, watching Uma’s face contort with a moan she wouldn’t release.

Syrena frowned.

Uma hadn’t ever been incredibly vocal, her moans were husky and deep, she rarely whined or cried out and the redhead felt an imbalance in their relationship because of it since the turquoise haired dominant frequently went out of her way to ensure her lovers were extremely loud.

Flattening her tongue against Uma’s center, Syrena could feel how wet her girlfriend was through the cotton covering her. Moving upward slowly, taking care to outline around the bundle of nerves Uma wanted her to focus on with the tip of her tongue, Syrena teased the girl until her hands came down to snatch at the thick red locks, jerking her hips against the smaller girl’s face in a desperate search for the satisfaction she craved.

Syrena pulled back before Uma could get what she wanted, biting her dark thigh hard enough to leave an imprint of her teeth as a reprimand. Uma groaned deep in her throat, head tilting back to rest against her throne.

The docile girl had never bitten her before. Nipped, sure, but never a full bite. She usually left that to Harry, but if this was the reaction she could get, she may have to start doing it more often.

Releasing the tender flesh, Syrena laved the slowly bruising area soothingly before returning to her playful teasing of Uma’s soaked womanhood.

Uma’s fingers tightened in Syrena’s hair, fisting the locks until she held a ponytail that she used to pull the girl’s head back enough for their eyes to meet.

“Stop teasing,” she ordered in her captain’s voice, the tone sending shivers down Syrena’s spine.

“Say my name and I will,” the redhead countered with a smirk that Uma would have been proud of. If she wasn’t so sexually frustrated.

Instead, she sneered at the demand she was well known for requesting herself and shoved the girl’s face back down between her thighs.

Syrena hummed quietly, pressing a kiss over Uma’s cloth-covered clit. She trailed her nails up Uma’s calf, slow and delicate.

Her girlfriend liked being scratched up and Syrena, having been denied her request, wasn’t feeling as accommodating as she would have been. So instead of score marks, Uma received goosebumps as her nails traveled over her knee and up the length of her firm thigh until they could wrap around the wet cotton and lace of her panties, pulling them aside to allow Syrena more access to the slick heat beneath.

Uma’s hold on the red curls went slack as the tip of Syrena’s tongue flickered over the tight bundle. Her hips jerked again, seeking more only to release another frustrated groan when she was denied again.

“My name, Uma,” Syrena whispered, pressing a kiss to the purpling bite mark. “Say it and I’ll do anything you want.”

“When did you get so mouthy?” the turquoise haired girl growled, fingers tugging the red ponytail taut again.

Syrena shrugged, leaning in again to trace her tongue through Uma’s wet slit, collecting the bittersweet slick on her tongue. She made sure to catch Uma’s stern gaze as she closed her mouth, making a show of swallowing and moaning.

The sting of Uma’s fist tightening against her scalp drew a true keening moan from Syrena’s throat and she was quick to return to her task.

She sucked and licked at Uma’s tender flesh, thrusting her tongue in and out of her tight channel while her thumb rubbed tight circles over Uma’s clit until she felt the tale-tell signs of her girlfriend’s approaching climax.

Slipping her tongue from the fluttering depths, Syrena sat back to press warm, open-mouthed kisses to Uma’s thigh, taking care to avoid the fully formed bruise for fear of hurting the girl more than she already had.

Uma cursed as her unachieved climax faded and she glared daggers down at Syrena’s flushed face when she heard the girl giggling.

“Ready to give in?”

“Bitch,” Uma snarled halfheartedly.

“Not quite,” Syrena tittered, rising to press a kiss to Uma’s curled lips before resting their foreheads together. “This was supposed to be a special night for us,” she whispered, frowning. “For you.”

“Who said I wasn’t enjoying myself?” Uma smiled wickedly, pulling away to kiss at the red head’s swan-like throat, moving up from her collarbone until she could nip at the girl’s earlobe and whisper.

“Syrena.” The way Uma said her name, the husky breath tinged with playful mockery, sent a bolt of electricity straight to her core. She was sure she’d never heard a more beautiful sound.

Syrena grinned, splaying her hands over either side of Uma’s face to tug her into a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining, their teeth nipping and lips sucking.

It was a kiss filled with unspoken confessions of affections and promises and Syrena took everything her girlfriend was willing to offer eagerly.

When they parted, Uma’s evil smile was back in place. Her long fingers catching Syrena’s jaw and twisting in her red curls roughly.

“Now,” she purred, voice like warm honey dripping over her, “about doing anything I want…”

Syrena nodded, eager to please.

Another kiss, this one quick and dominated by Uma before the turquoise girl used her grip on Syrena’s vibrant locks to direct her back to her soaking center.

Syrena dove in fervently, wrapping one arm around Uma’s muscular thigh to hold her open so she could delve deeper.

Her lips and tongue focused on the sensitive bud, while two fingers of her free hand thrust deep into Uma’s tight channel.

The clenching fist in her hair and the scrape of nails against her scalp told her the previously denied orgasm was still close to the surface, but Syrena had made a promise to give her girlfriend what she wanted, and she wasn’t going to do so spiritlessly.

Syrena’s lips stayed firmly wrapped around Uma’s clit, sucking and stroking the sensitive bud with her tongue in time with every curl of her fingers against that one vulnerable spot inside her, hidden against the spongy walls that squeezed and fluttered around the intrusive digits.

Uma’s thighs shook, her hips rising desperately to meet every thrust.

She was on the precipice and Syrena knew it.

Relished it.

In a split decision, Syrena pulled her mouth from Uma’s heat and sunk her teeth into the bruise at the same moment she pressed both fingers firmly into the turquoise haired goddess’s g-spot, effectively shoving her girlfriend over the edge into an orgasm that had her reeling.

“Fuck, Syrena!” Uma’s voice was a husky whining moan that Syrena had never heard the girl make before, but it filled her with a primal satisfaction knowing she was the one who’d drawn it from her.

Her chest heaved as she came down from the high. Using the fist still locked in Syrena’s red curls, Uma pulled the girl up to capture her lips quickly before her body slumped bonelessly against the back of her throne, fingers still tangled in Syrena’s hair.

Laying her head against Uma’s taut stomach, Syrena waited for her girlfriend to come back to herself. Her hands massaged and stroked at her lower back and over the throbbing purple wound, feeling the deep indentations that would surely linger for at least a week and smiled with possessive gratification at the thought.

“We should go back to the ship,” Syrena suggested when she felt Uma starting to stir, stroking her fingers through the tangles she’d made in Syrena’s long red locks.

Uma hummed in agreement but made no signs of moving. So Syrena decided to get them started.

Standing, she leaned over her serene girlfriend, placing a sweet kiss to her upturned lips. She giggled when Uma chased her as she pulled away.

“Come on,” she whispered, moving around the Chip Shoppe to retrieve her discarded clothing and redress.

When she turned around Uma was standing, leather pants in place but chest bare as Syrena had the girl’s shirt and vest in her hands.

She was an absolute goddess. Perfectly sculpted and so much more beautiful than words could describe.

“You gonna give me back my clothes?”

“I thought I’d take in the view first.”

Uma cackled her wicked, raspy laugh, head tilted back as the sound erupted from her throat.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Harry.”

Syrena closed the gap between them, looping her fingers through Uma’s belt loops to tug her closer.

It was Uma’s turn to take control of the lip lock this time, grabbing the back of Syrena’s head and sealing their lips together. Biting down on the red head’s full lower lip, a little harsher than she usually would as payback for her burning thigh, Uma forced her tongue through the small part when Syrena gasped.

She sucked teasingly at the small pink tongue that slipped in to dance with her own, delighting in the way Syrena’s breath caught in her throat.

When she drew away, she had to wrap an arm around the little mermaid’s small waist to keep her on her feet as she swooned. She used her other hand to steal back her shirt and vest from the girl’s slack grip.

“Let’s go back to the ship,” Uma repeated, slipping into her clothes quickly. “I think I owe you a few bruises.” She offered her hand to the dizzy redhead, who smiled and eagerly let herself be dragged into Uma’s arms and led out into the cool night air towards the docks, already anticipating what was to come.


End file.
